Миссии в Redemption
Ниже перечислены сюжетные миссии в Red Dead Redemption. Повествование Red Dead Redemption охватывает три различные территории и более 57 различных миссий, которые разделены на 4 главы. Завершение каждой уникальной миссии подсчитывается в модуле миссий интерфейса Social Club и рассчитывает на 100% завершение. Имейте в виду, что при нажатии на любую из этих ссылок могут поднять потенциальные спойлеры. Одиночная игра Для просмотра древа миссий, зайдите в Миссии в Redemption/Древо Глава 1: Новый Остин Джон Марстон *"Exodus in America" Бонни МакФарлейн *"New Friends, Old Problems" *"Obstacles in Our Path" *"This is Armadillo, USA" *"Women and Cattle" *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"A Tempest Looms" *"The Burning" Ли Джонсон *"Political Realities in Armadillo" *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" Найджел Уэст-Диккенс *"Old Swindler Blues" *"You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" *"Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" *"Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" *"The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Сет Брайрс *"Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" *"A Gentle Drive with Friends" *"Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" Ирландец *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Глава 2: Нуэво Парайзо Vincente de Santa *"Civilization, at Any Price" *"The Demon Drink" *"Empty Promises" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" Landon Ricketts *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" Luisa Fortuna *"My Sister's Keeper" *"Must a Savior Die?" *"Father Abraham" *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" Abraham Reyes *"The Great Mexican Train Robbery" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"An Appointed Time" Глава 3: Уэст-Элизабет Эдгар Росс *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" Harold MacDougal *"At Home with Dutch" *"For Purely Scientific Purposes" *"The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" Глава 4: Ранчо Марстонов Abigail Marston *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" Дядя *"By Sweat and Toil" *"A Continual Feast" Джек Марстон *"John Marston and Son" *"Wolves, Dogs and Sons" *"Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Stranger Side-missions Listed below are the 19 Stranger side-missions featured in Red Dead Redemption. The player must complete 18 of these missions, excluding "I Know You", to achieve 100% Completion. Keep in mind that clicking on any of these links could raise potential spoilers. *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"I Know You" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" Outlaws to the End This is Multiplayer DLC and clicking any of these could raise potential spoilers. *"The Escape" *"The Kidnapped Girl" *"The Herd" *"The River" *"Ammunition" *"Walton's Gold" Undead Nightmare This is a new DLC campaign and clicking any of these could raise spoilers. *"Love in the Time of Plague" *"Curious Tales from Blackwater" *"Get Back in That Hole, Partner" *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *"American Imperialism" *"Mother Superior Blues" *"A Civilized Man" *"On a Pale Horse" Survivor Side-missions *"Birth of the Conservation Movement" *"Paternal Pride" *"Dinner for Two" *"Missing Souls" *"Filth and Other Entertainment" *"Biographies and Lies" Notes *If all Stranger Missions (not including "Remember My Family") had to be completed before "The Last Enemy That Shall be Destroyed" could be started then the game would be more canon with Undead Nightmare. Trivia *In Undead Nightmare, completing a Survivor Side-Mission will get the player the Achievement Strange Things are Afoot. Related Content es:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption Категория:Миссии в Redemption Категория:Red Dead Redemption Категория:Прохождение